


Кингсман Кросс

by Fellande



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternative Universe - Kingsman, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Suspense, no magic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellande/pseuds/Fellande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри неожиданно становится кандидатом в агенты секретной службы Кингсман. Глава организации, Артур, пытается втянуть его в свою игру, а саркастичный Мерлин, похоже, поклялся каждый день отравлять ему жизнь. Однако все это – мелочи, по сравнению с вниманием, которое обрушивается на Гарри со стороны легендарного и безупречного Ланселота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кингсман Кросс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilsDozen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsDozen/gifts).



> 1\. Этот фик - подарок моему любимому и единственному соавтору DevilsDozen на ее день рождения*)
> 
> 2\. В этом фанфике нет магии, от слова «совсем». 
> 
> 3\. Герои формировались в условиях Вселеннной Кингсман и поэтому в значительной степени ООС.  
> Я старалась сохранить их оригинальные характеры, насколько мне позволил жанр АУ.

Гарри подавил внутренний стон и обвел взглядом стерильно-белые стены комнаты.  
Здесь было определенно чище, чем в камере, в которой он провел прошлую ночь. Однако в полицейском участке всем на него было плевать (в ту ночь поймали какого-то серийного маньяка и на несовершеннолетнего парня, сбежавшего из дома после стычки с опекунами, никто внимания не обращал; дежурный так ни разу не посмотрел в его сторону, залипнув взглядом на двери допросной) – здесь же ему предстояло свидание с социальным работником.  
Гарри считал, что это бред. _Какая Школа Св. Брутуса, когда он уже почти совершеннолетний_? Он с трудом верил, что дядя Вернон все-таки осуществил угрозу, которую твердил Гарри с детства – отправить его в Школу Св. Брутуса, если от него будет слишком много проблем. Видимо, инцидент с тетушкой Мардж переполнил неглубокую чашу терпения Вернона. Но так ей и надо, нечего было поливать грязью его родителей. Гарри специально подложил ей анчоусов, хоть тетя Петунья и предупреждала, что Мардж их не любит. Он сделал это, чтобы насолить противной тетке, но кто же знал, что у нее на них смертельная аллергия? Гарри еще никогда не видел, чтобы людей так раздувало с кусочка рыбы.  
Послышались шаги, и, не успев додумать мысль, Гарри уставился на вошедшего мужчину. Им оказался пожилой джентльмен в дорогом костюме, очках в тонкой оправе и – с длинной белоснежной бородой. Такая бывает только в сказках, у мудрецов и волшебников.  
Но точно не у социальных работников.  
\- Мистер Поттер? – спросил старик, усевшись напротив и с дружелюбным видом поглядывая на Гарри сквозь очки-половинки.  
Гарри напряженно кивнул, не сводя пристального взгляда с собеседника.  
\- Вы можете звать меня Артур, - доброжелательно продолжил тот, - я представляю организацию, которая крайне заинтересована в вас.  
Гарри сразу понял, о чем речь.  
\- Я отказываюсь поступать в вашу школу! – взорвался он. - Все равно мне через неделю стукнет восемнадцать, и вы не сможете держать меня дальше у себя. У меня иные планы! И вообще – с чего мне отправляться в Школу для детей с криминальными наклонностями, если я не совершал никакого преступления!  
Гарри замолк, уставившись на старика, который ничуть не растерялся и не разозлился, внимательно внимая его крикам.  
\- Видимо, у нас произошло небольшое недопонимание, мистер Поттер, - медленно произнес старик, не отрывая от Гарри пристального взгляда голубых глаз. – Организация, которую я представляю, не имеет никакого отношения к воспитанию несовершеннолетних преступников.  
\- То есть вы не из Брутуса? – Гарри неожиданно стало стыдно за свою вспышку, и он вспомнил о манерах. – Сэр.  
\- Отнюдь, мистер Поттер. Я могу звать вас Гарри? – Гарри не нравилась эта идея, но он нехотя кивнул. - Я хотел бы предложить вам работу в том месте, где работали ваши родители.  
Все мысли об имени тут же вылетели из его головы. Гарри менее всего ожидал услышать подобное. Его родители?  
\- Они были безработными, сэр, - хмуро просветил Гарри старика, подозревая, что тот просто что-то путает.  
\- Кто вам это сказал? – мягко поинтересовался «просто Артур», и его взгляд стал еще пристальней.  
\- Мои дядя с тетей, они мои опекуны. Тетя Петунья – сестра моей матери, полагаю, она должна была быть в курсе насчет ее места работы, - приподнял бровь Гарри и скрестил руки на груди. Старик начинал вызывать смутные подозрения. – Мои родители были… нетрудоустроенными, - Гарри выбрал самый нейтральный термин. Все лучше, чем «проститутка» и «пьяница» - как выразилась накануне Мардж… Определенно, анчоусы были не лишними, Гарри не жалел ни секунды.  
\- Джеймс и Лили Поттер? – приподнял брови его собеседник. – Они были одними из лучших сотрудников службы, которую я возглавляю, Гарри. И были серьезные причины, чтобы миссис Дурсль была не в курсе занятий своей сестры.  
Гарри молчал, переваривая услышанное. Внутри него жила надежда, что этот человек ему не врет, и это правда - его родители были не отбросами, а достойными членами общества, но жизнь давно научила его не принимать слова незнакомцев за чистую монету.  
\- Чем докажете, сэр? – напрямую спросил он, ожидая, что смутит старика вопросом в лоб.  
Однако Артур словно только и ждал этих слов.  
\- Предлагаю прямо сейчас отправиться в наш офис, если ты не возражаешь, Гарри. Знаешь, люди говорят, что все же лучше один раз увидеть… - Артур сделал неуловимое движение, и дверь за его спиной открылась. Однако сам он не двинулся с места, ожидая ответа от Гарри.  
\- Откуда мне знать, что вам можно доверять? – Гарри перевел взгляд с двери на собеседника, не думая так легко заглатывать приманку.  
\- Ты бы хотел узнать правду о своих родителях? – просто ответил вопросом на вопрос Артур. – Если да, - он поднялся, - буду ждать тебя в кэбе у входа. Номер девять и три четверти. Если же нет – удачи тебе, Гарри, передавай привет мистеру и миссис Дурсль.  
Седовласый старик улыбнулся, а затем покинул помещение, не обернувшись и не сказав больше ни слова.  
Гарри просидел на своем стуле не больше десяти секунд.  
\- К черту! – пробормотал он.  
Возвращаться к Дурслям он был явно не намерен.

***  
\- Куда мы едем? – первым делом спросил Гарри, усевшись в черный кэб рядом с Артуром. Машина со странным номером сразу же мягко тронулась. Кожаные сидения были безумно удобными, а система климат-контроля – идеальной, но Гарри старался не отвлекаться на обстановку. За рулем сидел невероятных размеров великан, Гарри удивился, как тот поместился в кресле водителя.  
\- Увидишь, Гарри, - спокойно ответил Артур. На его губах танцевал призрак довольной улыбки. – Все по порядку. Когда мы прибудем, я расскажу тебе, чем занимается наша организация.  
\- Вы ее руководитель? – Гарри невольно уставился на белоснежную бороду, улегшуюся волнами на коленях Артура.  
\- Да. Уже много лет.  
\- А вы не слишком…  
\- Стар для этого? - подмигнул ему старик. – До сих пор, смею надеяться, я отнюдь неплохо справлялся со своими обязанностями.  
\- И вы знали моих родителей?  
\- Весьма близко, - откликнулся Артур, мигом посерьезнев. Из глаз за стеклами очков пропали смешинки. – Можно сказать, я был их близким другом.  
\- Но я вас никогда не видел, - Гарри не видел смысла скрывать свою настороженность.  
\- Конечно, в этом не было необходимости, Гарри, - спокойно кивнул Артур, словно они разговаривали о дожде в летнем Лондоне. – К тому же, я достаточно занятой человек, ты скоро в этом убедишься.  
\- Настолько занятой, что нашли на меня время и приехали лично, сэр? Вы всегда приезжаете к детям бывших сотрудников и предлагаете им работу?  
Артур в первый раз за время разговора растерял свое благодушие и посмотрел на Гарри уже другим взглядом, из которого ушла безмятежность.  
\- Ты особенный, Гарри, не такой, как дети других моих подчиненных, - голос Артура неожиданно заполнил все пространство машины. - Не буду скрывать, в нашем агентстве достаточно часто члены одних и тех же семей на протяжении десятилетий занимают определенные должности, однако твой случай – особый.  
Больше он не проронил ни слова.  
Вскоре они притормозили у невысокого здания с большой стеклянной витриной. «Кингсман» - прочитал Гарри надпись на стекле, выбравшись на тротуар.  
\- Вы хотите мне сообщить, что мои родители были портными? – осведомился он у Артура, скептически разглядывая выставленные в витрине мужские костюмы.  
\- Отнюдь, Гарри. Предлагаю пройти внутрь, и там тебе все станет понятнее.  
Они поднялись на крыльцо, звякнул колокольчик. Артур поздоровался с мужчиной за стойкой и сообщил, что они займут первую примерочную. Войдя в пустое помещение, он встал перед зеркалом, Гарри остановился рядом с ним, неловко огляделся и перевел вопросительный взгляд на Артура.  
\- Что ты видишь, Гарри? – спросил Артур, глядя на него в отражении.  
\- Вижу парня, который хотел бы знать, что происходит, - прямо ответил Гарри.  
\- А я вижу человека с потенциалом, - улыбнулся его собеседник. – Человека преданного и исполнительного, стремящегося к чему-то хорошему.  
\- Может, зеркало показывает вам лишь то, что вы хотите видеть? - Гарри не любил комплиментов от людей, которых не знал и которые не знали его.  
\- Если бы это зеркало показывало мне мои желания, то я бы увидел самого себя, держащего пару толстых шерстяных носков, - непринужденно сообщил Артур. Гарри решил, что его потенциальный шеф немного «того». – Но мы тут не за этим, - закончил старик и дотронулся до стекла, после чего пол неожиданно стал уходить у Гарри из-под ног, а точнее – опускаться вниз.  
Спустившись в глубокий тоннель, они сели в сверхзвуковую транспортную капсулу, которая доставила их к огромной подземной военной базе. Артур взглянул на Гарри, который от увиденного пребывал в шоке, и улыбнулся.  
\- Твой отец выглядел именно так же, когда в первый раз попал сюда, - кивнул он.  
\- Я до сих пор не в курсе, кем он был, - серьезно напомнил Гарри, оторвавшись от созерцания самолетов, оружейных установок и мельтешащих между ними людей.  
– Полагаю, ты уже сам догадался, Гарри, - спокойно ответил Артур. - «Кингсман» - это сверхсекретная шпионская служба, ставящая своей целью борьбу с международным терроризмом, а также ликвидацию угроз человеческому существованию. Наши сотрудники – высококлассные агенты, прошедшие строгий отбор. – Артур сделал паузу и неожиданно добавил. – Джеймс и Лили Поттер были одними из лучших агентов.  
\- Но как такое удалось скрыть ото всех? Никто из моих родственников…  
\- Одно из первых правил, с которым знакомят претендентов на место агента – это полная секретность, включая членов семьи. Мистер и миссис Дурсль были уверены, что твои родители работают… фрилансерами (кажется так?) и в поисках работы много разъезжают по миру.  
\- Но они, - Гарри пытался сформулировать связную мысль в том сумбуре, который царил в голове, - были на заданиях?  
\- Да, Гарри, твои родители ликвидировали не одну серьезную угрозу, - серьезно кивнул Артур.  
\- Они погибли не в автокатастрофе, ведь так?  
\- Нет, на самом деле Лили и Джеймс пытались остановить одного очень опасного преступника, Гарри, - негромко промолвил Артур. - Валентайн планировал осуществить коварный план по уничтожению почти всего человечества.  
\- Он убил их? – Гарри смотрел Артуру прямо в глаза.  
\- Да, Гарри. Но ты должен понимать, что они погибли не зря. Благодаря их работе, нам удалось остановить Валентайна, и сейчас он находится в заключении, - Гарри дернулся. – Не беспокойся, - уверил его Артур, - он в одной из самых надежных тюрем в мире. Валентайн построил ее сам.  
\- И кто же заключил его туда? Британский суд?  
\- Нет, это был я.  
Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на Артура. Не стоило недооценивать этого старика. Голубые глаза смотрели холодно, и было невозможно что-то прочитать по его лицу.  
\- Спасибо, - негромко промолвил Гарри.  
\- Не за что, Гарри, я был обязан сделать это лично, - Гарри показалось, что в тоне Артура был какой-то дополнительный смысл и обещал себе подумать над этим позже.  
\- Теперь вы хотите, чтобы я стал кингсманом? – вслух спросил он.  
\- Да, Гарри, - подтвердил Артур, ведя его по коридорам внутрь головного здания. – К сожалению, недавно мы лишились Галахада и сейчас ищем ему замену. У тебя неплохая физическая подготовка - капитан школьной команды по футболу, спортивная стипендия… И, кстати, неплохие оценки по большинству предметов.  
\- В средней школе, - нехотя вставил Гарри. Учеба в последние годы интересовала его мало.  
\- Это подтверждает, что ты неглупый молодой человек, а для агента «Кингсман» интеллект – одно из самых важных оружий. Главный вопрос – готов ли ты попробовать.  
\- Я не хочу возвращаться к Дурслям, - после короткого молчания ответил Гарри. Вообще-то он планировал съезжать от них, но то, что предлагал Артур… - И да, я хочу попробовать. Когда вы будете проводить отбор?  
\- Не я, этим занимается Мерлин, - они завернули за очередной поворот, и Артур едва заметно кивнул в сторону высокого темноволосого мужчины, стоявшего возле двери в конце коридора.  
Гарри он не понравился моментально – взгляд, которым одарил его Мерлин, был по температуре равен вечной мерзлоте и – словно Гарри уже успел каким-то образом попасть в черный список этого крючконосого высокомерного засранца, похожего в своем черном одеянии на летучую мышь.  
\- Все претенденты уже в сборе, - холодным тоном произнесла мышь, сделав упор на слове «уже».  
\- Значит, мы с Гарри как раз вовремя, - безмятежно отозвался Артур, словно не замечая хмурого настроя своего подчиненного. – Гарри, - обратился к нему Артур. – Оставляю тебя на попечении твоего координатора, будь послушен и старателен. Твои родители были бы рады видеть тебя агентом «Кингсман», - негромко добавил он и, на секунду стиснув его плечо, покинул коридор.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вам нужно особое приглашение? - процедил Мерлин, указав на дверь, и Гарри, нахмурившись, вошел внутрь. Там уже собралось с десяток молодых людей примерно его возраста. Завидев Мерлина, они мигом прекратили разговоры и вытянулись в две линии, словно новобранцы.  
\- Встать в строй, - обратился крючконосый к Гарри приказным тоном, и он поспешил занять свое место в первом ряду рядом с какой-то девушкой с пышной прической и невероятно собранным видом.  
\- Дамы и господа, меня зовут Мерлин, - холодный голос координатора разрезал абсолютную тишину, повисшую в комнате. - Вас ожидает, возможно, самое опасное собеседование в мире. Один и только один из вас станет следующим Галахадом. Я могу научить вас, как внедриться в самые секретные организации мира, добыть самую охраняемую информацию и остановить опаснейших преступников в мире. Но все это только при условии, что вы хоть чем-то отличаетесь от того стада болванов, которое обычно проходит отборочные испытания на место Кингсмана. – Мерлин замолчал и обвел их безэмоциональным взглядом, под которым претенденты стояли, боясь шелохнуться. В следующее мгновение координатор подошел к одной из коек и поднял с нее какой-то прямоугольный мешок. - Кто-нибудь из вас может сказать мне, что это?  
Девушка рядом с Гарри так поспешила поднять руку, что чувствительно заехала ему локтем в бок. Обернувшись, Гарри увидел, что все присутствующие, кроме него, подняли руки в воздух, и почувствовал себя неуютно. Мерлин обвел холодным взглядом всю толпу и игнорируя соседку Гарри, которая поднимала руку выше всех, кивнул невысокому щуплому блондину, стоящему в центре их шеренги:  
\- Да?  
\- Мешок для тела, сэр, - тут же отозвался тот, и остальные расстроено опустили руки.  
\- Верно. Драко, не так ли? – в уголках губ надменного координатора появился намек на усмешку.  
\- Да, сэр, - самодовольно улыбнулся парень. Мерлин отвел от него взгляд.  
\- Сейчас каждый из вас получит мешок для тела и напишет на нем свое имя, - проинструктировал он всех. – Также напишите информацию о ближайшем родственнике.  
Гарри нахмурился. Ему что, придется вписывать дядюшку Вернона или тетю Петунью?  
\- Это будет означать, что вы осведомлены о возможных рисках и понимаете, что все это строго конфиденциально. Если этой конфиденциальностью вы пренебрежете, то окажетесь, как и ваш родственник, - координатор сделал паузу, - в этом мешке.  
Вокруг все нервно заерзали, Гарри все меньше нравилась идея нахождения в этом Кингсмане.  
\- Это понятно? – спросил Мерлин, и все остальные кивнули. Гарри стоял прямо, не двигаясь. Черные глаза Мерлина вновь пробежались по их небольшой толпе. – Отлично, - негромко промолвил он. – Разойдитесь.  
Гарри проследил, как темная фигура координатора стремительно покинула помещение, и почувствовал, как напряжение немного отпустило его. Ребята разошлись каждый к своей койке. Удивительно: тут было несколько девушек, и они жили вместе с ними в одной комнате. Гарри постарался не думать, сколько неловких моментов это может принести в будущем.  
Он уставился на свой мешок, переваривая фразу летучей мыши про два трупа, а тем временем сбоку послышалось:  
\- Не обращай внимания, они просто запугивают нас, никто не погибнет, - он встретился взглядом с рыжеволосым высоким парнем. Он улыбнулся Гарри и, поднявшись с соседней койки, протянул свою руку:  
\- Рон Уизли.  
\- Гарри Поттер, - тут же пожал ее Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как лицо Уизли вытягивается в удивлении.  
\- Ты сын Джеймса и Лили Поттер, ведь так?  
Гарри этот вопрос застал врасплох – откуда этот парень знал его?  
\- Да, - настороженно кивнул он, а в следующее мгновение, грубо оттолкнув Уизли в сторону, появился тот самый белобрысый парень, правильно ответивший на вопрос Мерлина.  
\- Это правда? Ты Гарри Поттер? – требовательно спросил он, игнорируя возмущенные возгласы Уизли.  
\- Нет, британская королева, - закатил глаза Гарри. Его начинала раздражать шумиха вокруг его имени, которую он совсем не понимал. – И что, если да?  
\- Я Малфой, Драко Малфой, - важно произнес блондин таким тоном, словно это должно было что-то сказать Гарри.  
Уизли рядом громко фыркнул, и Малфой мигом повернулся к нему.  
\- Мое имя кажется тебе смешным, не так ли? Даже не буду спрашивать, как тебя зовут. Мой отец говорил мне, что если видишь рыжего и пятнистого, - он с отвращением помахал рукой в сторону веснушчатого лица Рона, - то, значит, он из семьи Уизли. Семьи, в которой больше детей, чем могут позволить их родители.  
Рон побагровел, и Гарри, мигом вскочив с койки, встал между ним и Малфоем. Хотя последний, как оказалось, сам отпрянул назад и произнес из-за спины Гарри, пытающегося сдержать Рона на месте.  
\- Тебе ни к чему стараться ради этого придурка, он этого не достоин. Оставь его и перебирайся на койку рядом со мной.  
\- А как же я? – воскликнула крупная темноволосая девушка, стоящая рядом с Малфоем.  
\- Переедешь в другое место, Панс, - сухо промолвил Малфой. – Я не буду спать рядом с девчонкой.  
Та стремительно ушла с обиженным видом, а Гарри, наконец, отпустил Рона.  
\- Так что? – с улыбкой спросил Малфой, засунув руки в карманы. – Пошли, я помогу тебе во всем разобраться, - он небрежно протянул ему ладонь.  
\- Спасибо, но думаю, что сам могу понять, кто чего достоин, - холодно промолвил Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди. Самодовольных богатеньких хлыщей он терпеть не мог. А Малфой был как раз одним из таких.  
\- На твоем месте я был бы осторожнее, Поттер, - Малфой уязвлено спрятал свою конечность обратно в карман. – Если ты не будешь повежливее, то закончишь, как твои родите…  
Он не успел закончить фразу, а кулак Гарри уже врезался ему в лицо. Поднялся шум, Гарри тут же оттащили от белобрысого поддонка, который посмел…  
\- Гарри! – Рон с кем-то еще с трудом удерживали его. Гарри зарычал, выворачиваясь.  
\- Только попробуй еще слово сказать о моих родителях! – кричал он Малфою, который обеими ладонями держался за нос, и между пальцами у него стекала кровь. Гарри ощутил удовлетворение от этой картины, но бушевавшая в нем ярость не уменьшилась ни на йоту.  
\- Ты псих! – заверещал Малфой невнятным тоном сквозь сжатые ладони. – Ты понятия не имеешь, кто я и кто мой отец! Да ты знаешь, что тебе будет за это? – он отнял одну ладонь от лица, увидел кровь и злобно уставился на Гарри. – Ты вылетишь отсюда, Поттер, а если нет – я сотру тебя в порошок, у тебя никаких шансов против меня и моего наставника.  
Малфой зажал нос и вылетел из общей комнаты. Темноволосая девушка бросилась за ним.  
Парни отпустили Гарри, но по их глазам он видел, что они готовы схватить его снова, приди ему в голову ринуться вслед за белобрысым ублюдком.  
\- Трусов не догоняю, - мрачно бросил он.  
Все разошлись, видимо, опасаясь с ним связываться больше необходимого, только Рон остался рядом, внимательно глядя на него. Гарри даже не заметил, в какой момент мысленно начал называть Уизли по имени. Рыжеволосый парень, тем временем, неожиданно улыбнулся.  
\- Стоило сдерживать меня, чтобы врезать ему лично? – весело спросил он, и Гарри ощутил, как его губы невольно растягиваются в ответной улыбке.  
\- Оставил привилегию за собой, - хмыкнул он, протягивая руку. Рон хлопнул по ней, продолжая улыбаться. Гарри кивнул и повернулся к своим вещам, однако с другой стороны его ожидал пристальный взгляд той самой девушки с пышным хвостом каштановых волос.  
\- Драки между претендентами запрещены – так написано в шестой главе устава Кингсман, - коротко произнесла она, бросив строгий взгляд на них обоих. – Мерлин имеет право отстранить вас за нарушение дисциплины.  
\- Мне плевать, - безразлично бросил Гарри, размышляя, как его угораздило поселиться с девчонкой на соседней койке. Хотя если его отстранят – одной проблемой меньше.  
\- Малфой сам виноват, - раздраженно отозвался Рон у него за спиной. – У него явно отказали мозги – говорить подобное о родителях Гарри.  
\- Он был неправ, но вы могли решить все цивилизованно, - настаивала на своем девчонка, и Гарри с раздражением нахмурился.  
\- Ты наш второй координатор? Я не просил персональную няньку, - буркнул он, не желая, впрочем, ругаться с девчонкой.  
\- Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, - с достоинством произнесла она, правда, без того отвратительного тона, как у Малфоя. – Моя семья никогда не работала на Кингсман, я первая, кто получил подобное предложение.  
\- О, тогда Малфой скоро переключится на тебя, - заметил Рон, на что Грейнджер озадаченно нахмурилась.  
\- В смысле? – уточнила она.  
\- Малфои – одни из тех, кто ратуют за чистоту крови в рядах Кингсман, - с отвращением произнес Рон с таким видом, словно не мог поверить, что кому-то могла прийти в голову настолько бредовая мысль.  
\- То есть, как раньше, когда члены организации были все из рода Кингсман? – с интересом спросила Грейнджер.  
« _Не буду скрывать, в нашем агентстве достаточно часто члены одних и тех же семей на протяжении десятилетий занимают определенные должности_ », - вспомнил Гарри слова Артура и, бросив разбирать вещи, включился в разговор.  
\- Раньше в Кингсмане работали только кровные родственники? – спросил он у Рона, но ответила ему Грейнджер.  
\- В «Истории Кингсмана» написано, что такая ситуация продолжалась до Второй Мировой войны, когда секретная служба потеряла слишком много агентов и пришлось допустить посторонних, чтобы Кингсман не вымер, - просветила она Гарри. Ее всезнающий тон он предпочел проигнорировать.  
\- До сих пор многие в организации считают, что надо вернуться к этой схеме, - Рон подошел ближе к ним и понизил тон. Видимо, тема не предназначалась для посторонних ушей. – Понятно, что самих Кингсманов уже не осталось, а те дальние родственники, что еще сохранились, живут на континенте и не занимаются руководством службы. Артур обязан отчитываться перед ними, но они давно всецело доверяют его выбору.  
\- Откуда тебе все это известно? – спросила Грейнджер. Гарри интересовал тот же вопрос.  
\- Вся моя семья в Кингсмане, - просто ответил он. – Что бы там Малфой не болтал, но Уизли состоят на службе столько же, сколько и его род. Мы были одними из первых. Как и Поттеры, кстати, - улыбнулся он Гарри. – Мой отец заведует техническим отделом вместе с двумя моими братьями-близнецами, Фредом и Джорджем. Билл занимается финансовыми вопросами, Перси отвечает за связь Кингсмана с официальными органами, Чарли работает в конструкторском бюро…  
\- Сколько вас в семье? – у Гермионы были круглые глаза.  
\- Семеро, - сморщил лицо Рон. – Вы бы видели, когда мы собираемся вместе.  
\- Твои родители хотя бы в курсе, где ты, - вздохнула тем временем Грейнджер. – Вообще-то я должна быть уже в Гарварде, они еще год назад дали мне стипендию. Родители считают, что я обустраиваюсь в университетском кампусе, а я тут… - она обвела рукой комнату, и впервые в ее голосе послышалась неуверенность. Гарри понял, что не один он ощущает внутреннюю растерянность и какой-то неприятный страх перед неизвестным. А Грейнджер, перестав воображать, что знает все вокруг, стала казаться проще.  
\- Хей, все будет отлично, отец сказал, что никто еще не умирал на этапе отбора, - подбодрил ее Рон.  
\- А что говорят твои братья? – спросил Гарри. – Они пробовались на роль агентов?  
\- Кое-кто да, - замялся Рон. – Билл даже прошел. А потом неожиданно ушел в финансовый отдел. Чарли дошел до финала. Перси и близнецы сразу сказали, что им полевая работа неинтересна. Правда, они в курсе всех испытаний для новичков. Я пытался их раскрутить, но они сказали, что я сам все пойму, когда меня будут отскребать с какой-нибудь поверхности после очередного задания от Мерлина, - у Рона был такой вид, словно он проглотил гигантского слизня.  
\- Они ведь шутили? – заволновалась Гермиона.  
\- Они шутят постоянно, - беспомощно развел руками Рон. – Ты никогда не можешь сказать точно, где правда в их словах.  
Некоторое время они молчали, пока Гермиона не сменила тему.  
\- А кто тогда твой наставник? Я читала, что члены семей, давно работающие в Кингсмане, обычно предлагают кандидатуры из родственников и потом курируют их.  
\- Да, отец попросил своего старого знакомого мистера Шеклболта, - и пояснил для них, - агент Бедивер.  
\- А у меня сэр Борс, правда, я его еще ни разу не видела, мне сказали, что он сейчас на задании, - неуверенно протянула Гермиона.  
\- Да, с сэром Персивалем, - кивнул Рон. – Они старые друзья, и отличные кингсманы. Думаю, вы поладите, сэр Борс – веселый малый.  
Разговор вызвал у Гарри неприятное чувство – он был без понятия, что претендентам полагались наставники. Тот же Малфой что-то орал про своего…Артур специально не сказал ему или просто забыл?  
\- Я не знаю, кто мой наставник, - мрачно промолвил он вслух, и лица Рона с Гермионой вытянулись в удивлении.  
\- Вас должны были официально представить друг другу перед началом собеседования, - пояснил Рон. – Правда, отец говорит, что сейчас активный полевой сезон, наверно, он тоже на задании.  
Гермиона активно закивала.  
\- Скорее всего, Рон прав. Мне сказали, что Мерлин свяжет меня с наставником, как только тот освободится, думаю, у тебя та же ситуация.  
Гарри кивнул им, благодаря за поддержку, но внутри не был уверен, что дела обстоят именно так. « _Твой случай – особый_ », - вспомнил он слова Артура.  
\- А кто у Малфоя? – тем временем без интереса спросил он. – Он орал, что у него крутой наставник.  
\- Малфой постоянно хвастается, я бы не стал обращать внимания, - закатил глаза Рон. – Но я думаю, скорее всего, это леди Моргана. Она его кровная тетка по матери.  
\- В Кингсмане есть женщины? – удивленно спросил Гарри, и, наткнувшись на взгляд Гермионы, прикусил язык  
\- Представь себе, - вздернув подбородок, недовольным тоном произнесла она.  
\- Среди агентов - только одна, - рассмеялся Рон. – Но поверь мне - с ней ты бы не хотел столкнуться…

***  
Мерлин завершил звонок и выразительно воззрился на Артура, спокойно помешивающего чай в своей чашке.  
\- Люциус крайне недоволен, что Драко пострадал. Поттер не успел провести и часу на базе, а уже ввязался в драку. Бездарный мальчишка, который даже не сумел распознать мешок для тела, уже нарушает дисциплину, наглый и самовлюбленный, как и его отец…  
\- А мне кажется, что вы видите то, что хотите видеть, дорогой Мерлин, - безмятежно отозвался Артур и улыбнулся чему-то своему. – Кажется, я уже где-то слышал сегодня эту фразу…  
\- Зачем вы привели его в Кингсман? – напрямую спросил его Мерлин. – Он не знает ничего о службе.  
\- О, вам ли ратовать за эти глупые идеи, которые проповедуют некоторые из ваших друзей, Мерлин, - наконец, ответил на его взгляд Артур. – Вы на своем примере блестяще доказали, какую карьеру в нашей службе может построить мальчик, которого с детства не готовили к подобной деятельности.  
\- Вы лучше меня знаете, что Поттер не обычный наш претендент. Если ему станет известна правда о Валентайне…  
\- Так проследите за тем, чтобы он не узнал того, что пока ему не следует знать, - жестко произнес Артур, а затем черты его лица разгладились. – Я уверен, вы сможете преодолеть страхи своего прошлого и сделать все правильно, вы один из лучших координаторов за всю историю Кингсмана.  
Артур допил чай и отставил чашку. Поднявшись на ноги, он застегнул пуговицу пиджака и на миг обернулся:  
\- Не забывайте, Гарри, может, и выглядит, как копия своего отца, но он смотрит на мир глазами своей матери. – Не дождавшись ответа от онемевшего Мерлина, Артур покинул координаторскую.  
Мерлин позволил себе тихо выругаться вслух и обернулся на сигнал с монитора экрана. Входящий вызов.  
\- Вы не должны были выходить на связь до завтрашнего утра, сэр Ланселот, - вместо приветствия произнес он, понимая всю бесполезность своих слов. Черт бы побрал отпрыска Люциуса с его привычкой жаловаться старшим.  
\- Этого бы не случилось, не дойди до меня весьма интересные новости, - негромко раздался в динамике низкий спокойный голос. Слишком спокойный, чтобы быть правдой.  
Мерлин молчал.  
\- Мой так называемый подопечный поделился со мной своими первыми впечатлениями от отбора и можешь представить себе, что я узнаю? – поинтересовался собеседник.  
\- Это был личный приказ Артура, - резко промолвил Мерлин. – Ты на задании класса «А», тебе некогда отвлекаться на отбор…  
\- Мерлин, - координатор мигом замолчал. – Я думаю, ты можешь себе представить, что новость о появлении Гарри Поттера в Кингсмане стоила того, чтобы сообщить мне, независимо от любых обстоятельств и приказов Артура. Конечно, старик постарался скрыть от меня подобное и отослать в самую далекую точку планеты…  
\- Ты действительно нужен там, - резонно заметил Мерлин, уставившись на значок контакта агента, с которым разговаривал, и думая о том, что многое бы отдал, чтобы этот разговор состоялся гораздо позднее. Тогда у всех у них было бы время разобраться с ситуацией.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, что я нужен везде, просто время миссии удачно совпало со смертью Галахада, не так ли? – пропел динамик саркастичным тоном. Мерлин отлично представлял, чем грозит подобный тон. – Кому отдали кураторство?  
Мерлин сразу понял, о ком речь.  
\- Артур назначил его наставником Персиваля.  
\- Лучший друг его отца – предсказуемый ход, - медленно промолвил его собеседник. - Я надеюсь, что в будущем все новости буду узнавать от тебя, мой друг, а не от моего бывшего претендента.  
\- Ты отказался от Драко? – искренне удивился Мерлин. – Люциус в курсе?  
\- Конечно, я сообщил ему, как только он упомянул в разговоре, что его сын подрался в кампусе с Гарри Поттером.  
\- Ты обещал ему курировать Драко, - осторожно напомнил ему Мерлин.  
\- Слишком большая нагрузка, - небрежно отозвался собеседник. – К тому же щенок Люциуса не создан для полевой работы агентом, ты и без меня это знаешь. Это был мой знак расположения Люциусу. Я отдам его Белле. – Мерлин про себя хмыкнул, Люциус, должно быть, рвал и метал в растерянности.  
\- Ты отказался от Драко ради мальчишки? – тон Мерлина был ровен и нейтрален, как всегда, но целый рой мыслей метался где-то на задворках его сознания.  
\- Я не хочу отвлекаться по пустякам, когда вернусь в Лондон через месяц.  
\- Через три, - поправил Мерлин. – Миссия рассчитана, как минимум, на четырнадцать недель. Я сам рассчитывал срок, его невозможно...  
\- Через месяц, - повторил голос, и Мерлин умолк.  
\- Артур не ожидает увидеть тебя так рано, - заметил он через мгновение.  
\- Он пообещал мне, что следующая миссия меня ждет только после Рождества, - Ланселот сделал паузу. – Обещания – это прекрасно.  
Мерлин позволил себе недоверчивый взгляд в сторону экрана.  
\- Целых два месяца в Лондоне, я надеюсь…  
\- Совершенно верно, Мерлин. Пожалуй, я составлю тебе компанию в координаторской на время отбора.


End file.
